


fall to dust

by Pls_go_away



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Guilt, and sorta poetic I guess, kinda introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pls_go_away/pseuds/Pls_go_away
Summary: Just a short Drabble I wrote about guilt with Wilbur in mind as I wrote it.
Kudos: 2





	fall to dust

Guilt is a peculiar thing. It creeps up on you, slowly and silently, and you never see it coming.

Moving closer and closer and slowly but surely beginning to chip away at the walls you have built to keep yourself whole. 

And by the time you notice, it's too late, the cracks are too far spread, the wound too deep. 

And the guilt seeps in and continues to chip away at you, bit by bit. It sinks its claws into you and drags you down, down, down. 

Further and further into the pit of despair and hatred and helplessness. Because it was your fault. 

It was you who pulled them apart, stabbed the sword into their hearts, watched as they fell, reaching out to you for help. 

And you had no remorse, you knew what you were doing, and yet you did it anyways. You caused this, it's your fault, all yours. 

And the guilt is a constant presence now, plaguing you in everything you do, and you're alone and they're gone and they hate you and it's all your fault. 

Because you did this. And you scream and cry out but there's no one there to hear, because they're all gone. 

Gone. 

Never coming back. 

And you claw at your head to try and get the voices out, the echos, because they're all that's left, and they hurt, they hurt so much.

Faint echos, whisps and ghosts of what used to be 

Echos and imprints and you laugh, because everything is gone

Its, they're, gone and you're alone and you throw your head back and laugh because what else is there left to do

But dance in the ashes of what once was, and finally let yourself crumble and fall to dust.


End file.
